


Кофейня тренера

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BAMF Danny, Coffee, Danny's hilarious, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: – Похоже, кому-то сильно понравился твой чудовищный кофе, что он кинул тебе сто баксов чаевых.– Дерек. Черт, я думаю, это был Дерек.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coaches Cupcake Coffee House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865529) by [ChildOfTheRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheRevolution/pseuds/ChildOfTheRevolution). 



> Спасибо за беттинг котичку Halisa aka NaVi  
> Переведен на ФБ-2016

– И, признаюсь, вы сегодня прекрасно выглядите, миссис Бернштейн. Вы что-то сделали с волосами? Или это натуральный цвет? – проговорил Дэнни, преподнося ей бейгл с торжественным взмахом и полупоклоном, заставив ее покраснеть, словно девственную монашку, которой, как знает Стайлз, она не была, если вспомнить ее восемнадцать внуков и внучек. Стайлз фыркнул, стоя у кофемашины, Дэнни очень переигрывал сегодня, но бабульки покупались. Именно это и неотразимые ямочки Дэнни заставляли старушек краснеть от корней их сильно завитых седых волос до подошв их «удобных» туфель.

Несмотря на то, что Дэнни был достаточно взрослым, чтобы быть их внуком, и таким же голубым, как небо, они всегда хихикали как школьницы и кидали огромные чаевые в его банку. Стайлз бы радовался за него, если бы не тот факт, что все это было ради Игры. Игра, в которой Дэнни был бесспорным чемпионом из-за своих ямочек, комплиментов и, если честно говоря, загорелых мускулистых рук в весьма тесной белой футболке, с чем Стайлз не мог тягаться даже через миллион лет. Не говоря уже о его кроссгендерной привлекательности, потому что несмотря на то, что Дэнни был геем, он мог очаровать каждого: и шестнадцатилетних школьниц, направляющихся в торговый центр, и бизнесменов-натуралов до мозга костей, которые всегда уходили бодрым шагом и со слегка смущенной улыбкой на лице после обслуживания Дэнни.

Ага, у Дэнни даже была способность заставлять уверенных в своей гетеросексуальности или сексуально скованных мужчин на мгновение поставить под сомнение свою ориентацию, и они это спокойно принимали. Потому что это был Дэнни, а он был чертовски хорош.

И он нравился Стайлзу за это, кроме того факта, что Дэнни побеждал в Игре каждый чертов день. Что означало, что он получал все чаевые, не только свои, но еще Стайлза и Айзека. 

Игру, как соревнование, придумал хозяин «Кофейни тренера» тренер Финсток (он настоял, чтобы его все называли тренером, несмотря на то, что он уже два года как был на пенсии), который решил, что навыков обслуживания клиентов у его персонала явно не хватало. Также это могло быть, а может, и нет, реакцией на инцидент со Стайлзом, который назвал гомофоба мистера Локберна не иначе, как мистером Кокберном (прим. пер. «мистер Кокберн» в переводе будет как «мистер Жгучий член»). После этого Стайлза отправили к кофемашине, а тренер запустил Игру. В ней персонал поощряли «любыми возможными способами, и я имею ввиду ЛЮБЫМИ способами» продавать кофе и кексы, а тот, кто заработал больше всех чаевых к концу дня, получал чаевые всех бариста. 

Поэтому, конечно же, Дэнни устроил чуть ли не полный стриптиз в следующую смену, чем вызвал фурор и заполнил кофейню на весь день и неделю после. Тем самым он выигрывал Игру каждый день, пока Стайлз стоял в стороне и делал всю работу, то есть готовил кофе, а Дэнни получал всю славу. Ну не _всю_ славу, если вспомнить то, как Айзеку удалось однажды выиграть, когда его семья пришла на завтрак. Но даже тогда Дэнни соблазнил («Флирт, Стайлз, все, что я делал, было флиртом!») горячего старшего брата Айзека Камдена, и теперь они встречались. Никто не мог противостоять обаянию Дэнни. Даже Камден «вроде бы гетеросексуальный парень» Лейхи. 

И наблюдая из-за кофемашины, Стайлз мог это подтвердить. Каждый день он видел людей, попадающих под чары Дэнни и покупающих больше печенья, кофе и кексов, чем им было нужно, потому что Дэнни, похоже, был чем-то вроде колдуна, ведьмы или еще кем-то подобным. Каждый ловился на чистое очарование, которым был Дэнни. Жалкая банка чаевых Стайлза перед кофемашиной всегда оставалась довольно пустой, а вот банка Дэнни была вечно переполненной иногда таким количеством однодолларовых купюр, что можно было подумать, будто они работали в стрип-клубе.

В общем, каждый попадал под его обаяние. Ну, почти каждый. Было одно исключение из правил. Очень красивое и с щетиной исключение по имени Дерек Х.

Дерек Х. приходил в «Кофейню тренера» с самого начала их работы и еще до появления Игры. На самом деле первый раз Стайлз увидел его как раз в день открытия кафе, когда в спешке наливал кофе утренним посетителям, практикуясь рисовать сердечки на пене. Тогда он выкрикнул: «Стандартный двойной латте для Дерека Х.?» – и чуть не задохнулся, когда передал стаканчик самому сногсшибательному человеку, которого когда-либо видел. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на секунду, и Стайлз отступил назад, словно обжегся. 

Дерека, видимо, не впечатлило нарисованное сердце, он усмехнулся и быстро закрыл крышкой прекрасное произведение Стайлза (все равно прекрасное, даже если с тех пор он стал гораздо искусней в науке латте-арта).

Однако несмотря на, казалось бы, явное разочарование навыками Стайлза, Дерек Х. с тех пор исправно приходил каждый день. В одно и тоже время, в 8:10, и заказывал всегда то же самое. Более того, ежедневно видеть Дерека на работе вскоре стало утренней традицией Стайлза. Дерек не только хорошо выглядел, но всегда оставлял чаевые, невзирая на то, что кофе Стайлза было не сильно хорошим или «полной херней» согласно словам тренера.

Так что те первые несколько недель Стайлз мог только предложить Дереку слабую улыбку и латте с рисунком сердца каждое утро без какого-либо отклика взамен, а то и получая свирепый взгляд или усмешку – смотря как ему везло. Поэтому как только Стайлз стал более опытен в работе с молоком, он целую неделю учился рисовать листья и цветы, прежде чем сделал один для Дерека, видя, что он никогда вроде бы не был впечатлен его (нужно признать – неумелыми) сердцами.

То роковое утро было самым большим разочарованием его (короткой) латте-арт карьеры. Дерек бросил лишь взгляд на старательно сделанный лист только для него и стал казаться едва ли не разочарованным. Он определенно не был счастлив, если сравнить с тем, что считалось счастливым лицом Дерека Х. Посмотрев на кофе, уголки его губ опустились, а потом он размешал напиток пластиковой ложкой, пока лист полностью не исчез. «Чувак», – только и выдохнул Стайлз, уставившись на разрушенный рисунок так, словно его жизнь только что растоптали. Дерек поднял взгляд, слегка покраснев, пробормотал слова благодарности и вылетел за дверь.

Так что с тех пор Стайлз делал Дереку на латте только сердечки, потому что, видимо, они не оскорбляли его чувств, или по крайней мере их ему не хотелось уничтожить ложкой, или еще какая причина. У парня были проблемы, несомненно. Но несмотря на это Стайлзу он определенно нравился. Дерек был точен как часы и всегда оставлял чаевые, не очень много, но они помогали его банке выглядеть менее жалкой к 8:30 по сравнению с Дэнни. 

И Дэнни – это была еще одна причина, почему Стайлзу нравился Дерек. Дэнни чуть ли засветился как чертова гирлянда, когда увидел в первый день Игры Дерека, его весьма дорого выглядевшие джинсы и прекрасные мускулистые руки, немедленно пустив в ход шарм, отлично действующий на старушек. Сверкнув своими ямочками и улыбкой во весь рот, он облокотился на прилавок, обнажив грудь больше, чем стриптизер (у Дэнни тоже были красивые грудные мышцы), и вообще вел себя так, словно залезть в штаны Дерека было, вероятно, единственным, чего он хотел прямо здесь и сейчас.

А Дерек? Ну, Дерек поднял взгляд от светящегося экрана телефона, услышав вздох Стайлза, и проигнорировал Дэнни, предпочтя ожидать свой заказ у прилавка Стайлза. Стайлз аж от удивления рот открыл, на пару секунд всего, а после бросил самодовольную улыбку на Дэнни и записал себе это в достижение, потому что все же он был немного засранцем. 

В течение следующей недели Дэнни испробовал абсолютно все, чтобы Дерек оставил чаевые ему. Пытался флиртовать, пытался разговорить, надел свои суперузкие джинсы с низкой талией, в которых его задница выглядела чертовски аппетитной. Он даже перешел все границы приличия, словно забыл, что рубашки – обязательная часть униформы. И Дерек, к восторгу Стайлза, не обращал на все это внимания и продолжал давать чаевые только ему. Стайлз безуспешно пытался не выглядеть слишком самодовольным по этому поводу, хотя Дэнни и обходил его с Айзеком в Игре.

Все закрутилось тогда, когда Дэнни ухитрился заработать ошеломительную сумму чаевых – двести долларов – в особенно шумную и занятую субботу. И у Стайлза не получалось не завидовать. Ему надо было откладывать на колледж, купить на следующий год кучу очень дорогих учебников, и у него был джип, который требовал ремонта, а его чаевые украл Дэнни с его дурацкой улыбкой, дурацкими совершенными руками и дурацким красивым лицом.

На следующий день он все еще ворчал по поводу отсутствия чаевых, когда пришел Дерек. Стайлз был так расстроен, что даже привычно не улыбнулся Дереку и не помахал ему несмело, хотя был уверен, что Дерек этого всегда ожидал. Но вместо этого он, опустив голову, продолжал бормотать себе под нос: «Дурацкий… никаких чаевых… Дэнни и его чертова улыбка… на колледж тоже надо откладывать...».

Стайлз прочистил горло, чтобы выкрикнуть заказ, хотя Дерек был единственным ожидающим кофе и никто больше не заказал средний латте с двойным шотом эспрессо. Когда он передал стаканчик с заказом, Дерек странно посмотрел в ответ, но если честно, все, что не включало в себя хмурый или пристальный взгляд, можно было считать новым и захватывающим выражением на лице Дерека. 

Стайлз по-совиному моргнул.

– Что?

Дерек неловко откашлялся, словно решал, стоит ли что-то говорить или нет, и наконец произнес:

– Тебе не дают много чаевых?

И тут Стайлз чуть не умер. Дерек никогда прежде не разговаривал с ним, и его голос был… приятным. Не сердитым, как он ожидал, не отталкивающим – просто приятным.

Стайлз оторвал взгляд от губ Дерека и встряхнул головой, пытаясь вспомнить вопрос.

– Э-э, нет? Я имею в виду, Дэнни получает их, не я. У нас эта дурацкая игра, где человек, который получает больше всех чаевых за день, забирает чаевые остальных. И я сильно расстроен, что никогда не выигрываю.

Дерек немного нахмурился, совершенно очаровав своим красивым лицом и особенно глазами. Стайлз смотрел на него несколько секунд, пока Дерек не опомнился, прокашлялся и, кинув чаевые в банку, ушел.

Стайлз не заметил ничего необычного в своей банке, пока они не закрылись на ночь и он, Дэнни и Айзек не отдали свои банки с чаевыми Финстоку на подсчет. У Дэнни она как всегда была чуть ли не вся забита долларами, у Айзека – лишь на три четверти, потому что он со своими кудряшками и ангельским личиком очень мило выглядел. А у Стайлза банка как обычно была удручающе заполнена лишь на четверть. 

Во время уборки Дэнни развлекал их историей про жутковатого парня, который зашел и уставился на его грудь, пока Дэнни безуспешно пытался уговорить его заказать хоть что-нибудь, но тот кинул двадцатку в банку чаевых и свалил. Это был довольно неторопливый день, и если подумать, то Стайлз не был удивлен, что Дэнни, похоже, не волновало, даже если парень в общем-то приходил на бесплатное шоу «Грудь Дэнни», до тех пор, пока тот оставлял чаевые. Махилани явно подходило больше работать в Чиппендейле (прим. пер. Chippendale — мужское стриптиз-шоу), чем в крошечной кофейне в центре Бикон-Хиллз.

Когда они закончили, Финсток вышел из офиса чем-то явно шокированный. 

– Вы в порядке, тренер? – осторожно спросил Айзек, у Финстока был взрывной характер и в лучшие времена.

– Айзек! Конечно же да! Я только что закончил считать сегодняшние чаевые для Игры, и вот что я скажу вам, дамы и малышня, у нас появился неожиданный победитель и он достоин серьезного внимания. 

– Что вы хотите сказать, тренер? – улыбка Дэнни потускнела. 

Финсток дико осмотрелся, пока его взгляд не остановился на Стайлзе.

– Билински! Это ты! Невероятно, несмотря на полное отсутствие у тебя очарования и грудных мышц, ты умудрился выиграть в Игре первый раз так хорошо, как никто прежде.

Дэнни и Айзек оба повернулись к нему.

– Но как? – выдавил Стайлз. 

– Похоже, кому-то сильно понравился твой чудовищный кофе, и он кинул тебе сто баксов чаевых. 

Стайлз разинул рот, когда Финсток вручил ему конверт победителя, набитый деньгами вместе с хрустящей стодолларовой купюрой.

– Охренеть, – он выдохнул. 

– Господи, Стилински, кому ты отсосал за это? – спросил Дэнни скептически.

Стайлз был немного растерян, так как думал только на единственного человека, который как раз и мог бы дать ему такие деньги.

– Дерек. Черт, я думаю, это был Дерек. 

– Дерек Х.? – переспросил Дэнни. – Ты сделал Дереку Горячие Булочки минет под кофемашиной? – Дэнни выглядел весьма впечатленным такой отдачей Стайлза работе. – Черт побери, Стилински, и ты от меня это скрыл. 

Стайлз растерянно взглянул на него.

– Что? Нет, господи, Дэнни, нет. Я был просто немного расстроен. Утром бормотал про чаевые, а он спросил, много ли я получаю, и я ответил, что нет, не очень. Думаю, может, это он кинул мне чертову сотню долларов, – закончил Стайлз и к концу речи сорвался на писк.

Айзек негромко присвистнул.

– Иисусе.

– Да, я знаю. Что, блядь, это вообще значит? – умоляюще спросил Стайлз, повернувшись к Дэнни, потому что тот был Йодой, учителем и экспертом во всех гейских делах.

Дэнни взглянул на него так, словно он сошел с ума. 

– Это означает, что он хочет прокатиться на члене, Стайлз, – медленно произнес он, будто разговаривал с психически больным.

– Прокатиться на члене, моем члене? – потеряно переспросил Стайлз.

– Образно говоря, конечно. Дерек больше похож на топа, как по мне. А ты, мой друг, твинк по всем стандартам, но не мне судить.

– Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, – признался Стайлз, хотя до него вроде бы доходила вся странность ситуации, в которой он оказался, но он был сильно потрясен, обнаружив, что Дерек Горячие Булочки хочет _его_ горячие булочки.

– Дэнни пытается сказать, что Дерек хочет заняться сексом. С тобой.

– О да, Дерек определенно хочет с тобой переспать. И он выглядит так, словно он хорош в этом деле.

– С чего ты решил? – спросил Стайлз, затаив дыхание, как можно знать такие вещи?

Дэнни облизнул губы, а его глаза слегка затянуло поволокой:

– Он ходит, словно знает, как надо вставлять хорошеньким девственникам, таким как ты. Или это или он отлично укомплектован. В любом случае ты должен его заполучить. И лучше как можно быстрее, пока я не решил, что хочу его монстрочлен себе.

Стайлз поперхнулся, а Айзек вскрикнул, немного обиженный, что его брата так небрежно отбросили в сторону. Дэнни только лукаво усмехнулся.

– Не волнуй свои чудесные кудряшки, Айзек. У Камдена достаточный размер, чтобы делать меня счастливым.

Обиженное лицо Айзека тут же скривилось от отвращения, и он бросил влажное полотенце в смеющегося Дэнни.

***

Стайлз нервничал и суетился следующее утро, испортил четыре кофе, пока не услышал, как Дерек пробормотал свой заказ Дэнни, который сбил Айзека с метлой ради того, чтобы обслужить Дерека первым.

– Непременно, Дерек Х. Я просто поручу нашему ценному и очень симпатичному бариста Стайлзу приготовить его вам, – произнес Дэнни, ухмыляясь, как акула, забросив руку на плечо Стайлза и обнимая своими нечеловечески сильными руками. Стайлз попытался не задохнуться. 

Дерек прищурил глаза на месте соприкосновения плеча Стайлза и руки Дэнни, от чего Стайлз не смог сдержать самодовольства. Видимо, как и Дэнни, если он, отпустив Стайлза, потрепал его по подбородку и подмигнул Дереку. Вот поэтому Дэнни навечно и останется ловким засранцем. 

– Эээ... сегодня как обычно, Дерек? – криво улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Да, спасибо, Стайлз, – довольно важно поблагодарил его Дерек. Стайлз просто растаял, потому что Дерек в равной степени был восхитительным, милым и сексуальным. 

Он делал кофе словно в забытьи, с ощущением того, что Дерек наблюдал за ним, и со знанием того, что Дерек явно хотел его в сексуальном плане.

Поэтому передавая украшенное сердечками латте, он нарочно коснулся рук Дерека, потому что Стайлз мог немного и опоздать на «мечтаю трахнуть Стайлза» вечеринку. Но он вроде бы теперь знал правила игры, конечно, не так хорошо, как их знал Дэнни, но и этого было достаточно.

Вполне достаточно для Дерека, черт возьми!

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, и тот отвел взгляд – немного неловкий, но определенно заинтересованный, прежде чем бросил чаевые в банку и ушел.

Просто, блядь, ушел.

Стайлз стоял, совсем не понимая, что произошло. Дэнни неодобрительно щелкнул языком, подойдя проверить банку чаевых.

– Охренеть! Он только что оставил тебе двести баксов, Стайлз! Может, он думает, что втайне ты проститутка и используешь кофейню в качестве прикрытия для своей незаконной деятельности. 

Стайлз застонал.

– Какого черта! Я думал, он заинтересован мной. Ты мне это сказал! 

– Успокойся, Стайлз. Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он хочет опробовать эту задницу. Его нужно просто немного подтолкнуть. Всего чуть-чуть, так что оставь это дядюшке Дэнни. Мы заполучим Дерека Охуенные Штаны в твою постель и раздевственним тебя к концу недели, – с решительным блеском в глазах заявил Дэнни и, подмигнув одной мамочке, хищно улыбнулся.

***

По мнению Дэнни, «всего чуть-чуть» включало в себя разрисованные краской джинсы, футболку с глубоким вырезом, одеколон и сексуально растрепанные волосы. Настолько, что даже Дэнни посмотрел на него заинтересованно, когда закончил все приготовления.

– Боже, отлично выглядишь, если над тобой поработать, Стилински, как моя собственная сказочная принцесса. Я едва не соблазнился своим творением. Если бы не было Камдена и его изумительно талантливого рт…

– Ага, ладно, Стайлз выглядит горячо. Уже почти восемь, пора за работу, – прервал его Айзек, бросив свирепый взгляд, и Дэнни подтолкнул туго обтянутый джинсами стайлзов зад к кофемашине.

Первые минут пять было немного неудобно, но в конце концов Стайлз втянулся, наслаждаясь удивительно большим количеством внимания к его новому образу. Особенно от группы девочек-подростков, заказавших обезжиренный, без кофеина, с карамелью, наполовину крепкий мокко без сливок. Они хихикали и заигрывали с ним первый раз в его (короткой) карьере бариста. 

Он настолько развеселился, что даже не заметил, как приготовил кофе Дерека, что удивительно, пока не выкрикнул его имя.

Дерек казался немного потрясенным, оглядывая Стайлза – его волосы, узкие джинсы, и он не мог отвести глаз от едва показавшихся волосков в вырезе футболки Стайлза.

Стайлз, конечно, пытался не радоваться такому пристальному вниманию, но самодовольная улыбка на лице Дэнни сказала ему, что не очень-то это у него получилось. 

– Э-э, Дерек? Кофе, – напомнил Стайлз, когда тот не отреагировал.

Дерек, кажется, сбросил с себя оцепенение, перевел взгляд на Дэнни в конце прилавка и, взяв свой кофе, как всегда ушел, не сказав ничего.

В тот день Стайлз получил еще сто пятьдесят баксов чаевых, но не от Дерека.

А Дэнни явно воспринял как личное оскорбление то, что Дерек не соблазнился «сногсшибательной красотой» Стайлза.

– Он не натурал. Он дает тебе столько чаевых, словно ты стриптизер, исполняющий ему приватный танец, так в чем его хренова проблема? – возмущался Дэнни, меряя шагами пол и не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды Айзека и Стайлза. Видимо, Дэнни не нравилось, когда люди не оправдывали его ожиданий. – Нам нужно повысить наш уровень, – сказал он наконец, задумчиво смотря на Стайлза. 

Стайлз был немного напуган.

***

Для Дэнни «повысить уровень», вероятно, означало заигрывания со Стайлзом, он прикасался к нему, подмигивал, пока смущенный Стайлз пытался приготовить заказ Дерека. Он сделал рисунок листа вместо сердца как обычно, а все из-за того, что забыл все на свете, когда Дэнни ущипнул его за зад. У него совсем не получалось скрыть румянец, потому что Дэнни постоянно находился рядом, но посмотрев украдкой на Дерека, Стайлз заметил, что тот выглядел немного подавленным и печальным.

Что? Нет, не так все задумывалось. Дерек должен был выйти из себя от ревности и заявить права на Стайлза (и его задницу). Но нет, Дерек не был животным, и они жили в цивилизованном обществе, где с чувствами людей не играют ради забавы. Черт, он же мог окончательно разрушить все то, что вообще было между ним и Дереком. И для чего? Чтобы Дэнни мог сыграть сводника?

Вот поэтому, когда Дерек поспешно ушел, опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы, Стайлз повернулся к Махилани:

– Достаточно.

– Достаточно? Ни за что, он еще не понял намека, – возразил Дэнни, наблюдая, как Дерек в своих темных джинсах прошел мимо кофейни. 

– Какой намек, Дэнни? Что у него, возможно, нет и шанса со мной, потому что я горячо выгляжу, а Дэнни «Сердцеед» Махилани на меня запал? Боже, он может быть горяч, но не похоже, что он думает, будто мог бы соперничать.

Дэнни немного растерялся. 

– Это бы сработало на мне, – тихо проговорил он.

– Ага, – Стайлз фыркнул. – Да, потому что у тебя чувство такта отсутствует напрочь. Просто, просто оставь все как есть. Хорошо?

Дэнни улыбнулся. 

– Думаешь, что справишься с этим сам, Стилински? Что ж, тогда передаю тебя твоему эмоционально разбитому и социально неприспособленному качку. 

Стайлз рассмеялся, радуясь, что Дэнни наконец-то оставил его в покое.

– Спасибо.

***

Только вот Дерек не пришел на следующее утро, и на следующее после, и в остальные дни, а Стайлз становился все более подавленным и расстроенным. Боже, он втрескался в парня, просто выяснив, что нравится ему. А потом смирился с этим за несколько дней, чтобы дальше облажаться.

Просто прекрасно, классический Стайлз.

Собственно, Дерек не появлялся уже неделю, а Стайлз все это время хандрил и киснул у кофемашины. Как и в этот понедельник, пока Дэнни не пихнул его яростно локтем в бок. Парень совсем не рассчитывает свои силы, подумал Стайлз и сердито на него взглянул. 

– Что?

– Посмотри, кто заходит сюда с девчонкой, похожей на младшую сестру? – прошептал Дэнни, улыбаясь как ненормальный и указывая на дверь.

Стайлз резко поднял голову (и мог поклясться, что получил травму шейных позвонков) убедиться, что Дерек здесь. И что он выглядит таким же красивым, как всегда, а девушка, которая практически затаскивала его внутрь, слишком смахивала на его двойника противоположного пола. Она была хоть и небольшого роста, но мускулистой, без макияжа, а волосы были забраны в высокий пучок. Она словно только что пришла из спортзала. 

Стайлза немного повеселило упрямое выражение на лице Дерека, а девушка, встретившись взглядом со Стайлзом, что-то сказав сама себе и отпустив плечо Дерека, направилась прямиком к прилавку.

– Я так понимаю, ты Стайлз, – проговорила она, ее глаза были опаснее, чем лазеры, и Стайлзу показалось, словно его рентгеном просветили.

– Эм... да. Это я. Стайлз Стилински, – согласился он, прочистив горло.

– Отлично, Стайлз Стилински. И, просто чтобы прояснить, ты сейчас ни с кем не встречаешься, так? 

Стайлз сглотнул. 

– Эээ, да? – вопросительно ответил он и посмотрел на Дерека, который, кажется, мечтал провалиться сквозь пол. Стайлз машинально сглотнул и перевел взгляд на изогнутую бровь девушки. 

– А ты, – сказала она, повернувшись к Дэнни, – переборщивший с гелем перекачанный парень-шлюха, не трахаешь Стайлза Стилински?

Дэнни выдавил из себя смешок, кажется, не слишком задетый описанием.

– Совсем нет, как бы я этого ни хотел, миледи.

– Отлично, – она кивнула, потом стрельнув взглядом в Дерека, словно сказав «я же тебе говорила» и «перестань быть большим ребенком» одновременно, отправилась на выход. 

Дерек подошел ближе к прилавку, нервничая, пока Айзек и Дэнни пытались отойти как можно дальше. По крайней мере Айзек так и сделал, Дэнни же занял себя чем-то неподалеку от Дерека и Стайлза, не сильно скрывая то, что подслушивает. Дэнни и такт никогда не были совместимы. 

– Я, эм, извиняюсь за нее. Это моя сестра Кора. Она иногда бывает чересчур… – проговорил Дерек, почесав затылок.

Стайлз усмехнулся в ответ.

– Ничего страшного. Ты правда думал, что я сплю с Дэнни?

Дерек округлил глаза и покраснел, что ему очень шло. 

– Эээ, да. 

Стайлз обрадовался, Дерек не только считал, что он весьма горяч, но еще и ревновал. Никто раньше не ревновал Стайлза. Это кружило голову, так что он даже не понял, когда успел перегнуться через прилавок и прикоснуться к губам Дерека своими. 

Внезапно до Стайлз дошло, что он только что сделал, и он попытался отстраниться, приготовившись долго извиняться, но Дерек протестующе застонал и притянул его к себе обратно. Обхватив его лицо, он вовлек Стайлза в целомудренный поцелуй, который быстро стал не таким уж невинным, когда Стайлз скользнул языком в рот Дерека. Но Дереку, видимо, понравилось, потому что он усилил хватку на лице Стайлза и чуть наклонил его голову, превращая поцелуй просто в непристойный. Такой непристойный, что Дэнни нехотя пришлось их прервать.

– Как бы я ни наслаждался шоу, мальчики, а я вас уверяю, что это так, но мы сейчас в кафе, полном народа, и если, конечно, вы, парни, не по части работы на публику, то советую сохранить настрой до постели.

Дерек тут же отпрянул, его волосы растрепались, а дыхание сбилось, и Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не поцеловать его снова.

С трудом сдержался.

– Отлично, сейчас, Дерек, ты позовешь Стайлза на свидание. Стайлз, ты согласишься. Переспите, а потом, если захотите, то позвоните мне и Камдену, ибо то, что здесь сейчас было, – проговорил он, жестом указав на них, – было чертовски горячо, и мы бы с удовольствием присоединились. 

– Господи, блядь, Дэнни, ты можешь не говорить о своей интимной жизни с моим братом, когда я здесь! 

– Прости, Айзек, любовь моя, – извинился Дэнни, снова ухмыляясь Стайлзу и Дереку.

Но Стайлз совсем не слушал, потому что целоваться с Дереком было супергорячо, и он сейчас улыбался ему, словно Стайлз достал чертову луну, а сам Стайлз чувствовал нарастающий жар в животе. 

– Кстати, почему ты оставлял мне такие огромные чаевые? Дэнни решил, ты думаешь, будто я собирался сделать тебе минет под кофемашиной.

Дерек подавился воздухом, покраснел, а его взгляд остановился на губах Стайлза, когда тот неосознанно облизал их, все еще думая о поцелуе с Дереком. 

– Эм, нет, просто ты казался таким расстроенным, не получив чаевых и проиграв в вашей игре, а я не знал, как сделать так, чтобы ты меня заметил, поэтому решил, может, я дам тебе денег? – тихо объяснил Дерек, все еще прикованный глазами к губам Стайлза.

– И у тебя просто есть деньги, чтобы так ими разбрасываться. 

– О, да, я работаю в корпорации Хейлов. 

– Одеваясь так? – спросил Стайлз, немного недоверчиво махнув рукой на довольно обычную одежду Дерека – джинсы и темно-зеленую хенли. 

– Ну да, моя фамилия Хейл. Я владею корпорацией Хейлов вместе с Корой. Ты же видел, она одевается во что хочет, как и я.

Дэнни негромко присвистнул где-то рядом, а Стайлз был немного шокирован, ему никогда не приходило в голову спросить у Дерека его фамилию или где он работал.

– И раз ты ни с кем не встречаешься, несмотря на свидетельства об обратном, то я хотел бы спросить, не хочешь ли ты сходить со мной куда-нибудь? 

Стайлз усмехнулся на робкую улыбку Дерека. 

– Сегодня в семь. Выбери хорошее место. 

– Договорились, – улыбнулся в ответ Дерек и вручил свою визитку. – Здесь мой номер.

Стайлз видел, что, выходя из кофейни, Дерек поморщился, заметив, как Дэнни повернулся к Стайлзу. 

– Но если серьезно, мое предложение все еще в силе, у Камдена очень умелый язык. 

От ответа Стайлз спас крик «Господи, блядь, Дэнни!» Айзека, который чуть ли не рыдал, закрывая уши руками, пока Дэнни зловеще смеялся.


End file.
